Fevered Tension
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: VEROXION'S FEVERED TENSION!ItaSakuSasu. UNDER REVISION AND ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I need to seriously revamp it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, not even the plot! That (plus this chapter) belongs to Veroxion!! Who, I suggest you check out-Veroxion is FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Note: This is all seven of Veroxion's original chapters combined into one!**

**The original link (just get rid of all the spaces):**

**http://www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4469443 /8/ Fevered_Tension**

:Chapter One:  
180 Degree Emotions

I was drowning.

Water surrounded me, filling up every space, every gap, every atom. I was breathing it, hearing it, choking with it.

"SAKURA!" Like a lighthouse in treacherous rains, a sharp yell broke through my consciousness.

Rough hands grabbed the fabric of my shirt heaved upward.

No, not heaved. Sasuke never heaved. I was plucked rather. Plucked from my dark water-filled abyss and dumped unceremoniously on concrete flooring. I barely managed to croak "Thank you" before a rather large amount of chlorine saturated water flowed from my mouth.

How attractive.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked an hour later. We were sitting in the nurse's office waiting for her to find some dry clothing in my size.

I shrugged. "You were there. I'm sure you saw it."

"It was a bit hard to miss," he said dryly. "Our gym class was taking a short cut to the east gym that took us through the pool room." His mouth twitched as if he was hiding a one of those arrogant smirks of his. "You tripped and I end up pulling something akin to a drowned rat from the pool."

"Humph."

Drowned rat?! I wasn't a raving beauty – that I was sure of – but surely I didn't look like the estranged fifth cousin to Mickey Mouse!

"Here you go, honey." The nurse emerged from the back closet carrying what looked like an entire week's worth of clothing in her arms. "These should fit you just find."

I gingerly accepted the massive bundle from her. "Um, thanks."

"No problem, honey." She patted my shoulder and I flinched. "Would you like to change in the back room?

No, I'd rather just strip down right here, I thought, rolling my eyes.

I trudged my way over to the back room, leaving damp footprints in my path.

No.

No.

No no no no no no no.

I stood in front of a cracked mirror staring – no, glaring – at my appearance. Or lack thereof. The school nurse was either blind or I was harboring an extra 100 pounds of fat that I was unaware of.

I checked the tag on the pants just to make sure I wasn't going senile.

Nope, I wasn't.

A bright red XXXL glared at me. I let go of the pants.

And they fell straight to my ankles.

The sweatshirt wasn't much better. I had to push up the sleeves just to use make my hands visible. The neckline plunged like a Hooters tee and the hem fell just below my knees.

Brilliant.

I painstakingly made my way back to the front of the nurse's office. Simultaneously holding my pants and neckline up.

Sasuke – God help him – looked as if he was going to burst. His body was wracked with shaking spasms and his mouth took on an odd twist. It was obvious what he wanted to do. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor in an apoplectic laughing fit. I was sure of it.

Damn him.

"Oh dear," the nurse said, "This won't do at all. Wait a moment." The nurse went into the supply closet.

She came back holding a long length of bright yellow rope.

Before I could protest she began wrapping the stuff around my waist.

She stood back, "There, that should do it."

I looked down not knowing what to expect (a miracle perhaps?).

As it turned out, the nurse had made a makeshift belt with the yellow rope. So instead of sagging to my ankles, the pants were now held firmly in place only about three inches below my… bosom.

Lovely.

Sasuke was an unsurprisingly good sport about it. Other than his near breakdown in the nurse's office, he didn't mention or acknowledge my ridiculous attire. I did get quite a few stares and comments (from Ino, "What the heck happened to you?") but overall the rest of the day went by without a hitch (in other words, no more falling into pools).

He did, however, mention the incident as he was giving me a ride home. "Why didn't you tell me that you can't swim?" he asked.

"I can too swim!" I said indignantly. "I was taken completely by surprise."

"Hn," he said. He appeared casual but his body was rigid and his hands gripping the steering wheel were chalk white against the already bright paleness of his skin.

I nearly jumped out of the car when Sasuke pulled up to my house. He was getting in one of his brooding moods and I didn't know why. "Bye!" I waved and darted to my front door.

But he was straight on my heels. I gave myself a reality check as I felt a shiver run down my spine. This is Sasuke, I thought. What do I have to be afraid of?

Nothing, of course. But as I noticed a dark gleam in Sasuke's onyx eye's, I started to think I wasn't so sure…

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I want to talk."

Talk. Okay, he wants to talk. No problem.

"But maybe you should change first."

I looked down. I'd completely forgotten about the clothes that I was literally swimming in. I

shrugged. "I'll only be a minute."

As I shed my clothes I pondered over Sasuke's drastic change in attitude. A Uchiha thing perhaps? Yes, that must be it. A strange sort of Uchiha PMS. How could I have not seen it sooner.

I had just pulled on a pair of loose jeans when I felt another shiver run down my spine.

I whirled around.

And there he was.

I opened my mouth but the words had formed a jumble in my brain. I could only comprehend one thing.

Sasuke was in my room.

I stood in jeans and a bra and Sasuke was in my room.

I crossed my arms over my chest in a pathetic attempt to cover myself. "W-What are you… why are you… how…" Not my most eloquent moment. My brain was shocked. Why was Sasuke in my room? Surely he knew I was changing.

And even he hadn't… why hadn't he left yet?

Instead he was drawing closer, moving in that graceful yet prowling way of his. His eyes were like midnight, dark and intense. Swallowing me whole in their depths; absorbing me, body and soul, with just one look.

I raised my hand in a half hearted attempt to stop him from getting any closer. The movement left me partially uncovered, exposing half of my black bra.

His gaze zeroed in on the piece of barely there fabric (why oh why didn't I buy the full coverage one?!) like a heat seeking missile.

Pounding filled my ears, deafening in its volume. I realized it was my own heart. "Sasuke, I-"

"Shh." He took a hold of my forearms and slowly drew them away from my body.

I couldn't breath.

I was drowning again.

Surely I was. It was the only way I could describe what I was feeling.

No breathing? Check.

No thinking? Check.

Struggling for some sort of control yet ending up with nothing? Most definitely, check..

I refused to meet his gaze.

Coward, a sneaky voice whispered.

Yes, I was a coward. I was afraid. Afraid of what those eyes did to me, made me feel. Just a peek into Sasuke's darkened pools and I would lose all inhibitions.

I did however; train my gaze on his finger as he lifted it to the strap of my bra.

Oh God.

His plan was to torture me, I was sure of it. Because this was the most acute form of torture. He leisurely slid is finger down the length of the strap, stopping just above… there… before sliding his cool finger back up to where he'd started.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Down and up.

Down and up.

I had regained my breathing and was now panting like an unseasoned racehorse.

Sasuke however seemed perfectly calm. His breath was as steady as ever against my face and his hand wasn't trembling at all.

I, however, was trembling like a leave in the wind.

And he'd only stroked my bra strap.

"Sasuke, please," escaped my mouth.

Please? Please what? I had no clue what I was begging for.

I sense the slight smirk curving his perfectly formed lips.

Both hands were on my bra now. The first hand was curved under one strap, pulling me closer to him. The other was splayed on my back, toying with the fastener.

Sasuke bent his head, giving me an excellent view of his ebony raven tresses.

Cool lips pressed against my shoulder and I lost it.

My legs collapsed faster than a house of cards. I clutched a hold of Sasuke's powerful biceps while icy kisses trailed over my neck to just below my jaw line.

He, too, changed his hold and now tugged my hips closer to his own.

His cool mouth was back to my shoulder and followed the same path as before… only with flicks of his tongue.

Yes, his tongue.

He continued up my neck, cooling my flesh with the moistness of his mouth.

Meanwhile, he was having the strangest effect on my body. Despite the coldness of his body and the iciness of his mouth, I was stifling in wave after wave of heat. I'd been dropped in the Sahara... with no oasis in sight. It made me want to… dare to…

Take off my clothes.

An absurd thought to be sure. Yet everything that had happened today was beyond the absurd.

Sasuke abruptly lifted his mouth and let go of my hips.

I dared to look into his eyes… and my mouth went dry.

His gazed at me with heavy lids, his desire for me was clear.

I closed my eyes, trying to gain back my equilibrium.

And he was gone.

If Sasuke's hands and lips on my body had been torture… this was hell.

I was yearning to feel his touch again, aching for it.

But he was gone.

With shaky fingers I grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it onto my body.

And all I wanted to do was tear it off again.

Maintaining some semblance of calm (heaven forbid the walls see me hot and bothered), I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I needed a cold drink, and fast.

I'd gulped down three glasses of water when I heard it.

"Whoo whoo whoohoohoo,

Whoo whoo whoohoohoo."

I recognized the song right away. It was the annoying but fitting melody that accompanied the

'People do stupid things' Vonage commercials.

But that wasn't the issue.

How the hell did the TV turn on by itself?

I set down my cup and tiptoed into the living room.

I am, without a doubt, the most noisy tiptoe-er that ever lived.

I only got a glance at a shock of long black hair, before its owner whipped around to face me.

Oh hell no.

It was Itachi. Of course it was Itachi. It would only make sense that Itachi would pick now to suddenly show up. Because even now, my body was humming with the pleasure of Sasuke's kisses.

I just had act calm… natural… suave… well, maybe not suave, but definitely natural.

"What are you doing here?!" I nearly screeched.

Yeah… really natural.

Itachi folded his arms across himself and grinned. "You're not happy to see me?"

I remained silent.

"You were eager enough to let your predator boyfriend in."

My eyes widened.

Itachi's lip curled in a sneer, "Yes, I know he was here. I can sense it and," he sniffed and grimaced, "smell him...horrible cologne."

"So what if he was here?"

Itachi shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me I suppose." He gave me a wicked grin and took a deliberate step in my direction.

I took a step back.

"And what were you two doing might I ask?" He took another step.

As did I.

"Nothing."

"Nothing you say?" Itachi stepped closer.

I stepped backwards and felt the hardness of the wall against my back.

"Are you lying to me?" Itachi's eyes darkened, he could see that I was trapped.

Oh goodness, I thought. Was I to be accosted by not one, but two Uchiha's today?!

Itachi continued to move forward, ignoring his previous one-intimidating-step-at-at-time.

In order to see his face, I now had to look up.

I quivered.

"Are you lying to me?" he repeated, his voice had gone down several pitches.

I nodded, then paused, then shook my head rapidly.

"I don't believe you… are you sure you didn't do anything like this?" Itachi placed his index finger on my collarbone. "Or… this?" Itachi slid his left hand up my thigh to rest on my hip.

Hell.

Unlike my previous encounter, my brain was functioning properly. Mentally, at least. Physically I was a vegetable. What else could explain my lack of enthusiasm to shove Itachi away?

"I'm quite sure he- we didn't do anything like that," I squeaked. "You can, um, let go now."

He chuckled darkly.

Just great. I was pressed up against the wall, being violated by an Uchiha and he was… chuckling.

Surely this can't end good.

Itachi placed his other hand on my hip and now had his head just above my collarbone. His silky ebony hair tickled my chin.

"Are you sure anything like this didn't happen?" Itachi began laving my collarbone with long strokes of his sleek tongue.

I was shivering, and panting, and begging my body to stop.

This was Itachi for crying out loud. Not Sasuke

And it was unacceptable that anyone but Sasuke could make me feel this way.

I set my hands to his chest (okay, I'll admit it… I slid my hands up his chest) and shoved.

Had he been prepared, Itachi wouldn't have budged an inch. But he wasn't, therefore he flew back, landing in a not too attractive position on his ass.

I smirked and sent him a look of 'so there!'.

Itachi sprung to his feet, his eyes black as coal and harder than diamonds.

He advanced toward me and I turned to run…

But… well… that wall was still there.

Itachi took my wrists and pulled them behind my back, holding them there with one hand.

He spread kisses up my jaw and around my ear. "You're a little fire pistol, you know that?" His tongue dipped and flicked into the shell of my ear.

In and out.

In and out.

One hand (my wrists were still imprisoned) curved around my bottom and brought me closer until we were pressed together.

Shoulder to shoulder.

Chest to chest.

Hip to hip.

Thigh to thigh.

This was, without a doubt, the closest proximity I'd ever been to a boy.

And it was with Itachi.

In case I haven't said it enough.

I could feel a hot, hard object pressing against my stomach behind his black denim jeans.

No, it couldn't be…

It wasn't…

Dear God, it was.

Itachi pulled my hips ever closer to his, and then drew them slightly away. He did this quite a few times until he had developed a rhythmic thrusting pattern.

It didn't take long to figure out what he was mimicking.

His mouth had stayed on my ear, whispering words filled with erotic promises and compliments.

"God, Sakura. You feel fantastic…" He rocked our hips together, increasing the pace and shoving me against the wall. I began feeling a unique sensation where our hips met. Unique

being the operative word.

Hot couldn't even begin to describe it.

He let go of my wrists and slid his hand up my shirt and I jumped at the feeling of his cold fingers on my bare stomach. His hand slid down to the waist of my jeans, then paused.

He was teasing me, even in my passion clouded state I could see that.

"What do you want, Sakura?" the sinister voice asked me.

I wanted… I wanted…

Hell if I knew.

Itachi jerked back, panic flying to his crimson eyes. He released my wrists and I fell forward.

"What the-" I looked up.

He was gone.

I swore.

As one might imagine, I was a little fed up with male Uchiha's at the moment.

The whole situation had left me quite… confuzzled. Sasuke had never been quite so physical with me before and Itachi… Gosh.

I made it through the rest of the afternoon like a zombie.

My geometry homework (which already looked like a bunch of nonsense), was completed with a series of unexplainable formulas and random characters.

Fuzzy plus Qwerty2 equals 4(Sasuke/Itachi) minus Brain

Skipping dinner, I climbed into bed, praying that I wouldn't dream.

I wasn't to be so lucky.

I was lying in a bed. Not just any bed of course, but my bed, in my room. No creepy beings, no transparent ghosts waiting to shout "boo".

And then it started.

I felt an immediate rise in temperature, as if someone had turned up the thermostat as a cruel joke. I fanned myself to no avail. I could feel sweat gathering on my forehead, my neck and more intimate places.

I tossed my hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants across the room, leaving just a gray camisole and a pair of silk black shorts.

But I was still too hot.

I kicked away my covers and shoved my pillows to the floor. The air was stifling and I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs, even as I panted for breath.

I was tossing and turning, unable to remain still. My body seemed to be chanting - go, go, faster,

faster.

The cami and the shorts were history by now, abandoned in my feverish attempts to get cool.

Like an angel reaching from heaven, I felt a chilled hand brush my forehead. It ran against my cheek, down my neck and over the length of my arm.

I sighed and grabbed the hand, pulling it closer to my sweltering body.

I whimpered in relief as an icy form settled down beside me and gathered me into its arms. It covered me with frozen French kisses, kissing and licking away the trails of sweat.

"Mmm," I murmured sleepily as both hands settled on my bare hips.

In one fluid movement, I was lifted up so that instead of lying side by side, I was atop. We were flat against each other and as I suspected, the cool body of my savior was male. His chest and legs were bare, feeling oh so delicious against still steamy body.

His cool hands cupped my cheek, while his thumbs grazed my eyelids, preventing me from seeing his face. He lowered my head… and his lips met mine.

I moaned as the dazing combination of heat and chill overwhelmed my mouth and traveled down my body. It was amazing, unbelievable.

His mouth was pressured, but not forceful as he directed the speed of the kiss. Sometimes his mouth would be hard and fast, leaving me gasping in an attempt to keep up… but then it would be soft and leisured, leaving me gasping in an attempt to up the speed.

But it wasn't enough.

The heat was being fanned again, hotter and hotter, and even the feeling of him underneath me wasn't enough to keep me cool.

"More, more," I begged, from the corner of my mind I thought I heard a masculine chuckle, but I nothing was registering other than the need to keep cool.

His hands – his oh so magical hands – adjusted my position so that I was sitting up, straddling his brief clad hips.

Cool fingers danced on my stomach, making figure eights, swirls and no shapes at all. They danced up and up, almost to my chest… before dancing back down again just below my belly button.

I remained as still as could be. Offering my body like a feast for a ravenous king.

Later I would feel shocked and embarrassed about my wanton behavior. But now was not the time. I was still dreaming, and my body was still unbelievably hot.

I leaned forward and kissed the center of my shadow lover's chest. It was lean but well-muscled and smooth. I turned his chest into my personal project, kissing all over, lingering when I felt him tense.

"Sakura… God, Sakura," that voice was like a splash of cold water.

My eyes snapped open.

No.

No.

It couldn't be.

I had not opened my eyes clad in a sweatshirt, lying under the covers, resting on a pillow and facing the ceiling.

I opened my eyes clad in nothing at all, lying on top of a half naked male, straddling his hips and facing…

Sasuke.

I was naked, naked, straddling (straddling!)… Sasuke.

I squeezed my eyes shut attempted to numb my senses as best as possible.

Numb myself to the warm air flowing across my completely bare chest.

Numb myself to the slim hips underneath mine.

Numb myself to the hard pectorals underneath my palms.

Numb myself to the sight of him, glowing pale skin glazed with a thin film of sweat, dark ebony hair shimmering with its own blue radiance.

"Sakura?"

I groaned, and covered my face with my hands, still refusing to look at him.

"Sakura."

My hands didn't budge.

"Sakura, look at me." His voice was soft as silk.

Damn him for his masculine powers of persuasion.

I lowered my hands and folded my arms across my chest. I focused my gaze on his chin – there was no way in heck I was looking into his eyes (and even still it was hard, because it was still a very sexy chin).

"Sakura, look into my eyes."

No, no, no!

I didn't want to look into his eyes! Those endless pools were what got me in trouble in the first place.

But of course, I did as he requested.

I was floored.

His eyes blazed like fires of hell itself. Not with anger or rage… but desire and passion. His lips were pulled back and his teeth were gritted, as if he was fighting and losing the battle to restrain himself.

"Sakura."

My lids lowered. I took in his defined chest, his flat stomach. He seemed to be clenching every muscle in his body and I could see his abdominals – six perfect little squares all in a row and I wanted to kiss in between in one.

Wait, what?

No. Absolutely not. Out of the question.

Like a hot potato, I pushed off of Sasuke's chest and scurried to the other side of my room. Conscious of my nudity, I snatched the nearest pieces of clothing I could find, my discarded sweatshirt and gym shorts (sweatpants, underwear and camisole nowhere to be found).

I shivered and rubbed the goosebumps on my upper arms, the intense heat all but forgotten.

"What's happening to me?" I murmured to myself. "First Sasuke, then Itachi, now Sasuke again-"

"What about Itachi?"

I spun around. Sasuke had too left the bed. He wasn't completely naked, but his tight black briefs left nothing to speculation. The lines of his slim legs were clearly visible, long and lean. I wished he would turn around so that I could get a view of his perfect ass.

Whoa. Bad, bad, Sakura.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke repeated. There was a small, almost imperceptible dark quality to his voice. Again I could tell he was restraining something… passion… but of another element.

"Why yes, what about me?" a sinister voice interjected.

Oh fuck.

I froze and for a moment my mind was unable to comprehend the swiftly changing circumstances.

Slowly I glanced to the side and could see the glint of Itachi's dark eyes as he stepped from inside my closet.

"What about me?" Itachi repeated.

I looked back to Sasuke.

The anger I saw in him earlier was nothing compared to him now. His stance was purely predatory – bent knees, clenched fists and a locked jaw. "Itachi," he growled. "Get out of here."

No, 'Hi big brother, how was your day'. No, 'Hmm, fancy meeting you here'. Not that I would expect such from him anyway.

Itachi's eyes twinkled, something he always seemed to do before giving a sardonic retort. Sure enough, he replied, "Since when do you sneak in bedrooms and seduce unwilling females?"

Sasuke barely unclenched his teeth to reply, "I did not seduce her."

Itachi rolled his eyes in my direction before sliding his amused glance to Sasuke. "Actions speak louder than words, little brother. As I recall it was you," he paused, "and Sakura," another pause, "in bed together."

"There are things one can do in a bed that don't involve seduction, Itachi."

Itachi waved his hand in a motion of dismissal. "Puh-lease, don't insult my intelligence. You seem to forget that I am much, _much_ older than you Sasuke. I know what I saw. Or were you just hiding a cucumber in your pants?"

"Stop it, stop it!" I gasped. "That's enough. This is, this is unreal."

In seemingly no time at all (because in fact it wasn't), Itachi was directly behind me. I could feel his moist breath against neck and felt my traitorous body tingle in response.

"Sa.. ku.. ra," he murmured, dragging my name out in a long caress. "Let's not pretend, hn? It won't work in front of me. I remember clearly how you felt in my arms. Warm and soft, but aggressive. I still have marks on my arms from where you-"

"Itachi, stop it." I could almost see his dark grin in response.

Itachi seized my shoulders in a tight grip and whirled me around. "What are you so afraid of, huh?"

He'd dropped his posh attitude and for once his phrases weren't practiced and well-thought out.

"Are you afraid you'll lose your precious Sasuke? Is that it? Face it Sakura. He was lost when you-"

His speech was cut off abruptly as I was ripped from his hold and pulled into Sasuke's arms.

"Enough." The words from Sasuke were calmly spoken.

Too calmly.

His stance was no longer as taut as before. His hands were relaxed as his sides, his jaw was slack. Even his eyes were clear and unclouded.

"The calm before the storm." Itachi whispered quietly, the side of his mouth quirked. My ears strained to pick it up the low words, but I figured Sasuke heard them quite clearly.

"You. Leave. Now." The crisp words were edged with ice.

Itachi stretched, his muscles rippling against the taught fabric of his shirt. I swallowed. "I was just about to leave anyway," he said wryly. "Though God only knows why I expected a warmer welcome." He fixed his eyes on me, sweeping them down and up again in a scorching perusal.

"Remember what I said," he said in a low voice.

Sasuke tightened his grip around my waist. Despite the utter inappropriateness of the situation I felt a warm sensation where he held me. "Itachi." he growled. The sound came from deep in his chest and I felt the reverberations against my spine.

Itachi chuckled darkly, contradicting the complete seriousness of the situation. I blinked.

And he was gone.

Sasuke released me and I ached to feel his arms around me again. Even in a heated rage, he was comforting and solid against me.

I bit my lip. We were back where we'd started. Or ended.

Now it was just me.

And Sasuke.

And a helluva lot of questions.

Surprisingly he stayed silent for several moments. I half expected him to blow up and start yelling and flailing his arms around. My other half – the rational half – knew that that wasn't something Sasuke would do.

The silence was killing me. I just had to say something. Naturally, it came out sounding stupid:

"Sasuke, I-I don't know what happened, I-"

Sasuke pressed a finger against my mouth and whispered, "Shh."

Thank God he stopped me before I blurted out more unintelligible drivel. 'I don't know what happened'? What kind of shit is that? Was I not here during the last, hmm, 20 minutes. My God.

Sasuke trailed his finger down my neck – leaving goosebumps in its wake – and fingered the rough cotton fabric of my sweatshirt. "And to think," he said, not exactly whispering but still speaking softly, "this morning I was worried about you drowning in the swimming pool."

"I-"

"Shh," he said again. "Don't do anything. Don't worry about it, don't think about it. I'll handle this."

"But-"

Sasuke interrupted me yet again, this time with a blazing kiss that I felt down to my toes. The kiss was hard and relentless, filled with building frustration and unfulfilled need. When his lips finally left mine, I was gasping.

Sasuke pulled back. I could see a slight imprint from where our lips touched. He gazed at me for a moment with those soulless eyes. I held my eyes open for as long as I could, but when I finally blinked – for less than a millisecond, I swear – he was gone.

(A/N: Normally I don't do this but since it's fanfic and probably nobody cares, I am going from first to third person :D)

Itachi raked a well-manicured hand through his inky black mop of long hair, gritting his teeth.

His other hand cupped his painfully swollen crotch and he silently willed the persistent hardness elsewhere.

Half an hour later Itachi collapsed onto broad mattress, eyes closed and panting slightly. The 'problem' hadn't exactly gone away, but it was taken care of. Rolling onto his stomach, he studied the repetitive pattern on his walls through half closed lids.

Sakura. She was like a disease that never went away. Every time he figured himself cured, he'd have a lapse and tumble into a deep dark world of erotic fantasies and wanting what he'd never have.

But now that dream is reality.

Itachi slid his teeth from side to side, a habit he'd never quite broken. He enjoyed the gritting feeling of enamel against enamel.

Never in a million years, or at least several thousand, would he have figured Sakura would respond to him. To Sasuke, maybe. If the younger Uchiha ever got around to taking her to bed (which, from what he walked in on, Sasuke was close to doing just that).

Sakura wasn't his type of girl.

Not in the least. Itachi liked experience. Girls who knew what you wanted from them and got to it in no time flat. Girls who wore red spandex and fishnets, dark eyeliner and tops with a slit right down to the navel.

And Itachi sure as hell wasn't Sakura's type of guy. Sakura seemed to go for the whole 'good person' personality and that just wasn't Itachi's thing... nor was it exactly Sasuke's.

But when they kissed… Itachi fisted his hands. When they kissed it was the rawest form of passion. The boundaries, the personalities, the faults, the strengths disappeared. It just a male and a female, hot for one another and dying to jump into each others clothes.

Sakura fought it. Oh yes, he'd recognized that right away. But it took only a little coaxing… and she'd been just as aroused as he. And that was from a few kisses and touches. Itachi could only imagine what they'd be like in bed… two writhing naked bodies, concerned with nothing but absolute pleasure.

Itachi rolled back onto his back, his present state making him unable to lie on his stomach any longer. His pants were already unbuttoned. He slid a slow hand down his stomach... and paused.

He sniffed.

"Shit."

Pushing off the bed, he only had time to button his fly before his door was wrenched opened. He put on his usual bored, stoic face and faced the seething bundle of energy in front of him.

Sasuke was one pissed Uchiha.

"Why 'ello Sasuke," Itachi said with a small grin. "Came to visit my room for a spot of tea, little brother?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke whispered. "Fuck you to hell."

"Ah, but it seems I'm already fucked as it were. You too, I'm afraid. Now about that tea…"

"I don't give a fuck about the tea," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "This is about Sakura."

"Who?"

Sasuke seemed to check himself and took a step back. For Itachi's safety, not his own.

"I want the truth about you and Sakura, now. And if I don't like it, I promise I'll give you a three second head start before I tear you apart."

Itachi stepped closer to Sasuke, just to annoy and piss him off. He patted his shoulder, relishing the way Sasuke jerked away from his touch. "We both know, my dear little Sasuke, that that's not possible. Even without a head start you couldn't hurt me anymore than you could actually manage to finish Sakura."

Sasuke appeared to be having a conniption. "WHAT?"

Itachi's mouth quirked at the corner. "The poor girl, Sasuke. You kiss her, get her all hot and then what, do nothing about it? Hell, I thought I was inconsiderate."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You wanted to talk about Sakura, didn't you?"

"You doubt my ability to have sex?" To say Sasuke was flabbergasted would be an extreme understatement.

Itachi turned away. When he turned back, the button of his pants was undone and the zipper had lowered about halfway.

"So..." he murmured. "Are you delivering any proof to the contrary?"

**YUMERIA'S AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are the original seven chapters all combined into ONE! The next one is written completely by me, and will be labeled chapter two. Not chapter eight, light it would be if I posted all of the original seven separately!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I adopted this story from Veroxion-who, by the way, is AWESOME! The chapters before this-yes, that really long one was more than one chapter- is/are solely her original work, and were/are in NO WAY edited by me! I give full credit to her for them, and also credit for any chapters from here on!**

**Oh, and just to let you know, even though she offered to have it either be a threesome pairing or a twosome-i've decided that it's definitely going to be a threesome! Just not until alot later! :P After all, everyone loves possessive Uchiha's, ne? ;P**

**I hope I live up to your expectations!**

**~ Yumeria**

_**Chapter Eight: Proving Sexuality**_

Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi's pants, unbuttoned and already half-unzipped, opened even more, and Sasuke felt his lips pull back in a snarl.

" Never, not even in your twisted dreams, fucker!" He hissed, glaring at his elder sibling with disgust.

Itachi sighed mockingly.

" I knew you couldn't prove it, foolish otouto."

This time, Sasuke smirked, though he still grit his teeth together. No one else could get him as angry as fast as Itachi could-the older male just seemed to know exactly what to say to push his buttons.

" Oh, I can prove it, bastard, just not on you. After all," Here his smirk widened, his eyes mocking. " who would want to help an old man like you come?"

Arousal sufficiently killed under his ire, Itachi grinned maliciously.

" Well, Sakura didn't seem to mind earlier, little boy." He taunted, relishing the memory of his lips against her own, his body pressing against hers as she reacted more than he ever thought she would. " In fact," He continued. " she seemed to rather enjoy my touch."

Sasuke growled, tensing as his brother kept talking.

" She reacted wonderfully to my body, as well, shivering so delightfully against me." Itachi gave out a small, deep groan that teased Sasuke's ears and made him feel as if lava had just hit his ear drums. " She was better than I'd imagined."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Had he really touched her?- No! He couldn't have. He'd know if she did. His senses would tell him.

But...just the thought of 'maybe' or 'what if he did?' was enough to send him out of the room, a growl in his throat as he stormed off. Itachi being left to stand smugly in his room, his pants still unbuttoned with his, again, half-hard erection in plain sight.

Rolling his eyes with a tortured grunt, Itachi shut his door, mentally cursing Sakura's siren-like alluring traits. Her petite, curvaceous body, her baby-soft skin. Her full, plump, kissable lips, her bright emerald eyes-her rosette hair-even her unique scent of spicy cinnamon and green apples dipped in caramel.

Picturing her sent the blood in his body roaring down to his now rock hard erection, but thinking of her scent had his body reacting violently. He cursed aloud, loving and hating her for doing this to him-**without even trying**.

Without further preamble, he reached lower on his body, grasping his thick shaft as he set to, once again, bring about his own orgasm.

Inwardly, he swore that soon, he'd have the minx with him, under him, on top of him, just with him. Then, after she'd used that sweet, sweet mouth of hers like it was supposed to be used, he'd tease her until she cried and begged for him to fuck her- that way, she'd have a taste of what he'd felt like since meeting her.

Sakura lay on her bed, blinking at the ceiling. When did things get so complicated?

What drove both Sasuke and Itachi to do what they did? What made them kiss her like they did-press themselves against her? Why did she react so strongly to them both? Okay, so maybe that was a stupid question because they were hot as hell and as tempting as the apple to Eve, but still...

Shivering at the memory of the events, she turned underneath her comforter.

Why did neither of them finish what they started?

Ignoring the heat still slowly coursing through her veins like molten lava, she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

Hopefully, when she awoke, she'd find that it'd all been a dream. Just a long, strange, M rated dream.

Something inside of her said that it was real, though. That everything was real and that things would get much, much worse when she woke up.

And that's what scared her.

Even more than the fact that her decidedly _virgin_ body refused to let go of the uncomfortable longing it had to be with the Uchiha-either one she knew, though she wished it was just Sasuke (as she refused to even contemplate a threesome with the two brothers).

After thirty minutes of trying to sleep, but not succeeding as her body refused to cool, she whined, tossing and turning in frustration. Her body just would let her sleep!

At the thought of her body, she found her brain clicking as she began to ache more.

"What the hell...!" She murmured, wiggling in discomfort. Wickedly, a part of her brain whispered to her, telling her she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night if her body didn't calm. Telling her to assuage it's craving in the most sinful of ways.

Freezing, she contemplated the idea. She wasn't a Christian, or Catholic, so it didn't disguist her. Besides, it was actually very normal...and kind of expected.

After a few moments, she nodded to herself resolutely as her body pulsed, heating further at the idea.

Slowly, still kind of nervous, she trailed a hand down her body, biting her bottom lip as the material of her pyjamas moved over her sensitive skin.

Soon, the material was on the floor beside the bed, her body arching into her hands as she pinched and rolled a hard nipple with one hand, mewling lightly while her other trailed down to her bottoms, teasing the elastic band before sliding beneath it to stroke the skin right below her belly button.

"N-nyaa..." She moaned lightly, fondling her breast harder as her hand went further down, stroking her core through her panties. She writhed slightly, grinding against her fingers as her arousal seeped through the material to wet the tips.

She couldn't believe it felt so good, even if it couldn't hold a candle to the way she felt in either Itachi or Sasuke's arms. She rubbed harder as she thought of them, moaning softly as she remembered the way they felt against her.

Slipping her panties to one side, she dipped her middle finger inside of herself slightly, giving a pathetically shallow thrust that had her groaning and pushing in deeper. Gently, so that she didn't hurt herself, she began a small pace, rubbing her finger against her inner walls and moving her hips while she rode her one finger. Her thumb grazed her clit, sending a zing of pleasure up and down her spine that had her gasping loudly.

" H-hyah!" She panted, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin as she arched her back, rubbing her clit with the pad of her thumb over and over again, her finger buried knuckle-deep inside of her tight, hot core.

" Oh god!" She whimpered, adding another finger as she continued to writhe. " So close!"

A few moments later, with a sharp pinch of her nipple, a stroke of her clit and a thrust of two soaked fingers, she exploded, her hips jerking and making her ride her fingers as she shrieked breathlessly in surprise, only able to ride out the high as she reached completion, now fulfilled and tired.

As she calmed and fell asleep in exhaustion, she failed to notice the half-open door, a shocked Sasuke standing there with his cock concrete-hard as he witnessed her orgasm, his hand on the door that he'd only had to push open.

With a barely audible growl, the male eyed her sleeping form, before spinning around and stalking out, the scent of her come driving him crazy with need.

He needed a cold shower now.

As his shaft pulsed, he changed his mind.

He didn't need a cold shower. He needed her.

Desperately. And he would have her, that he vowed to himself.

He'd have her all to himself, and never let her fall into that damn Itachi's arms.

OAFSJDKFJALBJALFWEKFJA;DLVHASJFHASKDJFLAKSDFJLJDFALSKFJA

Okay, I know this is rushed, but I felt horrible because I wasn't able to update anything, so here's the first chap. that I wrote!

**Note: It HAS NOT been beta-d. I felt that it would take to long to get it to my beta, as my beta is also dealing with a great loss in Samoa.**

I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be at least twice as long, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, once again I realize that I forgot to post up a chapter before sending my computer to the shop.

That, or I was being lazy...I can't quite remember anymore...

OH and i realize that the last one was 'Chapter Eight', just ignore it-i may go back and change it to Chapter Two later, but most likely not (i'm lazy and the document isn't in the Document Manager anymore).

Anyway, here's chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise **_

_Memories..._

_"Saku-Saku, we'll always be here for you!"_

_A prank gone awry..._

_"You jerk! How dare you hurt her!"_

_An argument..._

_" But mother-father-we're good at-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF IT!"_

_Laughter..._

_" Haha, stop it, Saku-chan!"_

_" Awww, Saku-chan, you're so adorable!"_

_Family..._

_" Never forget how proud we are of you, Sakura."_

_" We love you, Saku-chan. We'll miss you the most, definitely."_

_A promise made and sealed with tears..._

_" We'll be back..." Teary smile. "...we promise-so until then, smile for us! Never let anyone take your smile away, Sakura!"_

_"Sakura..."_

_Sakura..."_

Sakura blearily opened her eyes, her hand raised and groping around her side table for her alarm.

No it wasn't the beeping one, nor was it the siren or radio. In fact, it was a CD alarm! She got to choose one song to wake up to and have it play in place of the alarm. Unfortunately, it seemed the one she chose beforehand the previous day had scratches, and the repeated sound of "_Sakura...Sakura...Sakura_" was annoying, no matter **how** much she loved Ikimono Gakari! Pouting at the loss of her song sleepily, she stood, the thick blankets falling away and hitting the floor with a quiet thump.

_Why is it so cold?_ Sakura thought, wiping her eyes with a fist and blinking. She looked down when her vision cleared, and gasped with a dark blush as she saw that her pyjamas were gone, her chest bare and her panties wet with a weird liquid.

_Did I...pee?_ She thought, horrified at the possibility. She thought hard. She didn't **dream** of toilets, so...

"N-nyaa..." She moaned lightly, fondling her breast harder as her hand went further down, stroking her core through her panties. She writhed slightly, grinding against her fingers as her arousal seeped through the material to wet the tips.

Startled by the sudden thought, she gasped loudly, eyes widening as she remembered all of what happened yesterday.

Nearly being sexed up by not one, but **both** Uchiha brothers...being caught by the younger while with the older...being left alone, and **horny**...mastur-

"KYAAAA~!" Her horrified scream rang through the house as she tried to dash to the shower, only to trip on her way in and land over the rim of the tub, butt in the air and hands flat against the bottom.

Groaning in pain, she slowly got up, pained tears making her eyes shine as she rubbed just below her belly button-where a bruise was sure to show later on. Sighing, she jumped in, stripping and throwing her clothes carelessly over the curtain rail as she started her water, grabbing her body scrub and setting to clean off the very uncomfortable feel of her own come from between her thighs.

As she did this, she thought about her predicament. Stuck between two Uchiha. The younger, current school heart throb Sasuke, and the older, college heart throb Itachi. Never had she thought the latter would be interested in her-but yesterday he'd been-he'd almost-!

Sakura shivered at the memory, willing her body not to react at the memory of him pinning her to her wall. There was no doubt that some part of her liked it-and him-but, just how much was it? Besides, what about Sasuke? He'd saved her from drowning (she refused to remember him laughing at her in those **ridiculous** pants!), seen her in her underwear, nearly seduced her, kissed her and even had her on top of him while naked!

Unwillingly, she found herself remembering that little event.

I was tossing and turning, unable to remain still. My body seemed to be chanting - go, go, faster,

faster.

The cami and the shorts were history by now, abandoned in my feverish attempts to get cool.

Like an angel reaching from heaven, I felt a chilled hand brush my forehead. It ran against my cheek, down my neck and over the length of my arm.

I sighed and grabbed the hand, pulling it closer to my sweltering body.

I whimpered in relief as an icy form settled down beside me and gathered me into its arms. It covered me with frozen French kisses, kissing and licking away the trails of sweat.

"Mmm," I murmured sleepily as both hands settled on my bare hips.

In one fluid movement, I was lifted up so that instead of lying side by side, I was atop. We were flat against each other and as I suspected, the cool body of my savior was male. His chest and legs were bare, feeling oh so delicious against still steamy body.

His cool hands cupped my cheek, while his thumbs grazed my eyelids, preventing me from seeing his face. He lowered my head… and his lips met mine.

I moaned as the dazing combination of heat and chill overwhelmed my mouth and traveled down my body. It was amazing, unbelievable.

His mouth was pressured, but not forceful as he directed the speed of the kiss. Sometimes his mouth would be hard and fast, leaving me gasping in an attempt to keep up… but then it would be soft and leisured, leaving me gasping in an attempt to up the speed.

But it wasn't enough.

The heat was being fanned again, hotter and hotter, and even the feeling of him underneath me wasn't enough to keep me cool.

"More, more," I begged, from the corner of my mind I thought I heard a masculine chuckle, but I nothing was registering other than the need to keep cool.

His hands – his oh so magical hands – adjusted my position so that I was sitting up, straddling his brief clad hips.

Cool fingers danced on my stomach, making figure eights, swirls and no shapes at all. They danced up and up, almost to my chest… before dancing back down again just below my belly button. 

I remained as still as could be. Offering my body like a feast for a ravenous king.

Later I would feel shocked and embarrassed about my wanton behavior. But now was not the time. I was still dreaming, and my body was still unbelievably hot.

I leaned forward and kissed the center of my shadow lover's chest. It was lean but well-muscled and smooth. I turned his chest into my personal project, kissing all over, lingering when I felt him tense.

"Sakura… God, Sakura," that voice was like a splash of cold water.

Blushing all over again, she turned off the water and jumped out of the steamed up shower-only to stare in horror at the towel rack behind the door.

_Oh HELL no...!_ She cried mentally, slapping herself.

Not only had she forgotten to close the door to the bathroom, but she'd also forgotten to grab a **towel**!

Face burning, she ran out naked, knowing that the other...**tenants** of her house would still be asleep as she sprinted for her room.

She was nearly there! Mentally, tears of joy fell down her face as she reached out for the shining golden doorknob of heaven.

Only to pale as a familiar pair of eyes met her own.

Those eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in fury as they traveled quickly up and down her nude form.

"SAKURA SAORI HARUNO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND NAKED!"

"O-OKAA-SAN!" She squeaked in horror as she backed away from the nearly fire breathing woman. " I...I forgot my towel when I jumped in the shower..." She shivered in fear as her eyes shifted around the hallways, praying to every god and devil she knew that the others would stay asleep.

She was quickly yanked into her room and by her mother, who had turned red in the face with anger as she stomped out of the messy room to go and calm down in the only way she knew.

"WHEN YOU'RE DONE GETTING DRESSED YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN STAIRS, WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS TALKING TO DO!" She yelled as she disappeared from sight.

Shuddering, she got dressed quickly, making sure to wear a three-quarter sleeved, thigh length striped shirt over skinny jeans that covered every inch of skin from her collar bone to her ankles.

She hoped her mom would forget all about her nakedness in the next ten minutes (and not tell her dad) as she straightened her hair.

Even if it was unlikely.

I FINALLY FINISHED THE REVISION OF THIS CHAPTER! *throws confetti* Yes!

Now, this was what the actual, meant to be chapter was like (mostly)! X3

Also, that short contest from before is still on! It'll be on until I finish the next chapter and post it.

I WILL PUT THE WINNERS IN THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER FOR FIRST THROUGH THIRD PLACE.

The first three to win will win:

1st place- Their OC put into this story (and staying until it's almost over so their not in just one chapter)

2nd Place- A Three-shot fan-fic with any pairing (couple or moresome ;D) containing Sakura or Kagome (also any rating)

3rd Place- A One-Shot fan-fic with any pairing containing Sakura or Kagome (Also any rating-but only one couple)

_**Here's the competition:**_

Guess Who Their Parents Are! (Hint: You wouldn't normally think it was them.)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry to say this, but i'm having a weird sort of writer's block. I know what I WANT to happen, but I just can't WRITE it!

That's one reason the next chapter isn't up-and that this one isn't a chapter.

Also, I feel this story would be better if there was a co-author, anyone up for it?

One last thing, of course, is that I'm terribly, terribly sorry that this wasn't an update and I couldn't get the update up quickly. It pisses me off that even during the summer I have almost no free time-one of the reasons I decided to see if someone would be co-author with me.

Also, ideas for the story are welcome-I will read and think about them all in depth and try and see how it would work-I might not use them, but it's fifty-fifty on that.

Please be kind to me!

~Yumeria Sendai


End file.
